deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzwole vs The Tick
Buzzwole vs The Tick is a What-If? Death Battle by OnePunchKid featuring Buzzwole from the Pokemon series and The Tick from the eponymous series. Description Which of these jacked-up super bugs will dominate in this fight? Intro Boomstick: To us humans, bugs are feeble, little creatures that can be destroyed easily, but with these bugs, you're gonna need more than cans of bug spray. Like with Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokemon. Wiz: And The Tick, the muscular but dumb superhero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Buzzwole Wiz: In the world of Pokemon, there are many creatures of all sizes. Boomstick: One group of these Pokemon are called Ultra Beasts. Wiz: According to legends on Alola, Ultra Beasts are frightening creatures appearing from wormholes. These appearances are unexpected to residents and even the Ultra Beasts themselves. This makes them combative. The legend also says that the guardian deities that protect Alola would fight these Ultra Beasts. Boomstick: You mean the Tapus? Wiz: What? Boomstick: You know. Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Lele? Wiz: I'm... surprised that you know their names. Boomstick: Well yeah. I use those.. Nemono-whatchumacallits. Wiz: Mnemonics. Boomstick: Oh be quiet. WIz: There are 11 Ultra Beasts to date. Boomstick: Like this electric tree, this bamboo shoot spaceship thing, and this big black and yellow dude with lots of arms. Wiz: These creatures possess incredible power, but the Beast we'll talk about is nicknamed UB-02 Absorption better known as Buzzwole Boomstick: Oh my goodness! Look at that! That looks like a mosquito that took steroids! He’s so buff! Wiz: I suppose that's why he's called the Swollen Pokemon. The Buzzwole is a bug and Fighting type Pokemon with great attack and defense stats. It's defense stats are so great that it has the biggest defense stats among Bug type and Fighting type Pokemon. Popup: Buzzwole's size makes it the heaviest of the Bug and Fighting types and the tallest Fighting type Pokemon. Boomstick: Buzzwole can also suck the energy out of anybody, even Pokemon. Wiz: This triggers a chemical reaction within Buzzwole and enhances his muscles. Boomstick: So this Pokemon can use this energy to strengthen himself? It’s like a mosquito bully feeding of the fears of the mosquito nerds. Wiz: Sure. Buzzwole is also said to have veins as strong as steel and a proboscis as hard as diamond and he can fly. Boomstick: Wait. He can fly? How come he isn’t a Flying type? WIz: We'll never know for sure. Boomstick: The Buzzwole incorporates punches in its moves like Comet Punch, Dynamic Punch, Focus Punch, and Dynamic Punch. WIz: Buzzwole also has moves to increases his attack and defense stats like Harden and Bulk Up and can counter attacks with Counter. He can use Leech Life to recover health by draining the target's blood. Boomstick: My favorite move is Reversal. In the rare occasion which Buzzwole is on low HP, he can use this move. It’s the best to use because Reversal is stronger when the user’s health is low. Wiz: Didn't you hear what I said? Boomstick: Maybe. Dunno. Wiz: It can also taunt with those big muscles of his by striking bodybuilder poses. Popup: It is unsure if Buzzwole is trying to boast or if it is a threat when it poses. Boomstick: Well, he is pretty powerful. He’s strong enough to overpower the likes of Machamp, Rhyperior, and Pangoro. Popup: For reference Pangoro can break telephone poles, Rhyperior can throw rock like missiles, and Machamp can push mountains with one arm and punch at megaton levels. Buzzwole can launch Pikachu up above the sky. Even to someone in the sky he is out of sight! Buzzwole can also tank Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. Wiz: Buzzwole isn't just a tough guy. Despite its bulk, it's incredibly fast. It has dodged Pikachu's Quick Attack. When Pikachu uses quick attack he moves at a speed unseen by the human eye. This means Buzzwole can react at a speed around 9,000 miles per hour. Buzzwole can also moveat this speed in short bursts and even matched Pikachu's Quick Attack while casually running. Boomstick: Buzzwole has also matched a Bewear in strength and has even fought Tapu Koko canonically on even grounds even though Tau Koko is part Fairy type which Buzzwole is weak to. Wiz: Well, Buzzwole is weak to Fairy type moves as well as Fire, Psychic and Flying type moves because Buzzwole is still a Pokemon. Popup: Buzzwole is extremely vulnerable to Flying type moves because of its dual typing. Both Bug and Fighting type Pokemon are weak to Flying type moves. Wiz: Also, all of his moves are are physical or have low range so he can't attack from afar. Boomstick: But still. Buzzwole is no force to be reckoned with. Plus because it’s a mosquito. Buzzwole lands near a lake, looks at its reflection, and flexes like a boss. The Tick Fight Results Category:OnePunchKid Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight